Kid Wizard
The '''Kid Wizard '''book is an item in Duck Season: The Game. The book's main function is to provide the player with another ending, easter eggs and the Halloween update. When this book is hit off of certain items, it will teleport the player to a place depending on the item where they will have access to more things than in the living room. For example, if you hit the book off of the GGG magazine, they will be taken to a sort of press conference. Compatible items * GGG magazine - This item takes you to a press conference room of sorts, where they can explore the set. There are multiple objectives to do here, and doing them all spawns a gigantic cat clock above the dancing Dog. The clock was set to go off at June 20th, 2018, which was the 30th anniversary of the events in the game. When it went off, however, the clock entered sub-values. * Action figure - This item places the player behind the couch in a giant-esque form. This allows free roam of the entire house, provided that the players own house and the Oculus Rift's sensors are able to extend that far. In this form, the player can enter a door to the left of where they originally was to see an easter egg. The game tells the player to "meet them in the next world and look for their mark." It is unknown if this references another playthrough of Duck Season or Stress Level Zero's next game. * Computer - Touching the book with the computer puts the player in a sort of Debug Mode, where you can find virtually every prop in the game. This is an easy way to get achievements and the Dog Ending. * Time Cryptid - Throwing the book onto the cat clock - otherwise known as the Time Cryptid - transports the player to a realm surrounded by cat clocks, and get to solve a puzzle involving the minute hands. When all minute hands are correctly aligned, all of the cat's eyes will be illuminated except for one. That one gives a hint: "Remember the minute letters: 123ABC." When going by this pattern and seeing what numbers the hands show the player, this realm spells out "baddadbadkid." When inputted into the Ouija Board, this transports the player to the Fake Ending Room. * Flashlight - Knocking this and the book together transports the player to the Ouija Board. In this realm, the player can input various words in order to get results from (persumably) demons. When "baddadbadkid" is spelled, the player is teleported to the Fake Ending Room. * Pumpkin - When the Kid Wizard book is knocked into one of the various pumpkins found around the game, the player will be transported to the Halloween Update, where you try to shoot off zombie-dogs that try to kill you. If you get far enough, aliens will abduct you and you will be placed in the living room again. In early stages of the update, there was a glitch which only allowed right-handed shooting.